Shining Feathers Lead The Way
by SpazzChicken
Summary: AU: Can one truly be without feelings in this world?
1. Where the dark bird doth fly

There it was again. The ever bright sun. It had shone since the world began and would continue shining until the day it died. But that would be long after the girl had lived and gone.

The girl, if she were to even be called that, was marching down the road with a croissant in one hand and an overflowing shopping bag in the other. Her dark hair swished around her face as she walked and occasionally tried to insert itself into her open mouth. She wore basic army poser boots, with non-basic neon pink laces that one of her friends had given her. She couldn't give them back or not wear them, no matter how weird they might look. Above those said laces was one of the most horrid outfits the girl had worn in her life.

It was the uniform that she wore at work. Work being the community clean up and remodel service. The pants, or slacks as her managers called them, were a greenish orange that looked like something scraped from the inside of a queasy airplane passenger's bag. There was a large spot of dried mustard (or so her fellows told her) on the right leg that resembled Mt. Rushmore turned upside down. There had been a matching gray -green belt but the previous inhabitant of the uniform had never returned it. The shirt was a button down that was about four sizes too large for the girl. Apparently parents didn't want to see community workers wearing tiny outfits around their children's schools. The shirt was a mysterious array of colors. In some places pink, others blue some white spots and black. It had originally been designed to include all the colors of the rainbow...but the washer was never kind on the garment.

The girl squinted her eyes against the morning sun. She was just returning from work after the night shift and had stopped to get some groceries and breakfast.

_A full day of sleep sounds so good after..._mending_ that old chicks fence. Stupid crone stayed up half the night yelling at us and the other half sitting in her chair sleeping and farting. _

There was a roaring noise behind the girl and she almost looked back before deciding that if it was coming then it would come, no matter if she looked back or not. That was just fate. Or at least that was she called it. Or, more accurately, what her mother had called it.

"Hey there! Still working with the dorks, pretty Raven?"

The girl gritted her teeth together and tried to stay calm.

"Oh come on! It's just me! You know, you could still take that job my dad offered you. It'd pay a lot more and be less humiliating."

The car was starting to speed past Raven as she started to slow her walk. The boy in the car was no other than her second of two friends. She didn't like him at all, though.

Once he realized the car was going too fast he swore and turned to his friend driving the old pick up. Raven heard some yelling before the truck drove off leaving a mini dust storm for the girl to walk through. She glared as the boy hung out the window waving at her madly. He shouted something but it never reached her.

_Oh well. That's just fate._

WVWVWVWVWVW

The first thing Raven noticed as she stepped through her front door was loud humming coming from the kitchen. That was strange. She had locked her door and hid all the cookware. Just so this kind of thing wouldn't happen...again.

"_Look what I have made you!"_

_Dark eyes searched the plate and tried to decide what exactly she was supposed to see in the slop._

"_Umm...I see a reflection of my uniform._"

_The red head giggled and handed Raven a spork. She made motions to eat with her hands. Her green eyes danced merrily as she watched Raven scoop a small mouthful into her mouth._

The outcome hadn't been pretty. It involved the stomach flu and Raven losing about a week's wages. It hadn't been her friend's fault. It was just-

"Fate!"

"Huh?"

Raven hadn't noticed Kory walking up and talking to her. All she heard was the familiar word spoken through her friend's mouth.

"Were you not listening? I have just discovered that fate is wonderful! I cannot believe I did not notice before."

The smaller girl edged past her friend while trying not to state that she already knew that Kory had caught a wonderful man for herself. Kori never came over to cook without good news.

"Fate has found me a most perfect boyfriend."

"You mean Richard?"

Kory giggled and she put a hand over her mouth. She had never heard anyone call her Robin that before. It was usually Dick or Robin. She could never figure out how he had gotten his nickname, Robin. But it suited him well enough.

"I'm going to change, then we're going to _buy_ some food. I'd rather use a week's pay on food then eat your...creations and miss getting that pay."

WVWVWVWVWVW

_This is the stupidest thing I have ever seen. How can anyone wear something so small? Maybe I can take someone else's and give them mine. _

"Get to work! New customers coming and they need a waiter!"

_Dude, it's a fast food place. There aren't any waiters._

"Chop chop!"

The boy stepped out to the front counter in his nearly spandex uniform. It wasn't quite as stretchy as spandex would have been. And it was bright green, with two crisscrossing yellow lines on the front of the button down shirt. There was a small dark green clip-on bow tie hanging halfway off.

"Welcome to Great Taco, home of the Great Taco, may I take your order?"

The boy looked up slightly and gasped. In front of him stood an absolutely gorgeous girl. She was barely taller than him and she had a taller friend with her. She noticed he was ready to take her order and gave him a small smile. He nearly fainted.

"I'll have..."

Her friend burst in before she could say anymore.

"Two small fruit salads, two large classic beef burritos and one Great Taco. And three medium drinks."

The boy gave the order and stood in front of the girl he had first noticed, smiling shyly. She smiled and was about to say something when the food came up. They parted ways with smiles.

The boy stared after the mystery girl even as two new girls came to the counter. The short one drummed her fingers on the counter as the red head stood looking at a packet of her favorite yellow sauce.

"Oh...Welcome to Great Taco, home of the Great Taco, may I take your order?"

Once he got a good look at the girls he saw they weren't quite as attractive as the girl who had just left. The tall one had startling color of hair that stood out, her eyes were lively green and were also unique. It looked as though her eyebrows had lost a fight with some tweezers because the eyebrows were small and only existed in two small circles. Which was near the center of the forehead and were slightly darker red than her hair, which was kept in a low braid. This girl wore a knee length denim skirt, slit down the side. Above rested a hot pinkish-purple tank top with a bit of frill on the sleeves. Below all that was a pair of plain white sneakers where a small bit of pink sock could be seen.

The other girl was short and forbidding. Her hair was dark, a bluish black and her skin was a strange grey color. Her eyes were a cold violet that seemed to shoot hatred at him. She kept her hair short, only shoulder length, and had swept it into a very untidy bun. The girl wore dark, baggy jeans, underneath which rested army style boots with pink laces. Atop all that was a dark blue sweatshirt which hung off one shoulder and whose hem was frayed.

The boy took their orders and looked for the blonde girl he had smiled at before. He groaned as he realized her friend had ordered take out.

"That's just fate."

The boy turned toward the sound of the grey skinned girl who was sitting in the corner with her friend. Nothing else they said reached his ears and was left to wonder what fate meant.

WVWVWVWVWVW

**Update...I changed kismet to fate. Thanks Elihu for correcting me.** **Please humor me when the boy wonders what fate is. I know most people do know what it is but let's just say he doesn't know the **_true_** meaning of it.**

_Hmm...shorter than short. But it's better that it's out there so that I can at least say I have contributed to TT fics. Also, I will be using The characters' real names. So, for those who haven't guessed, Kory is StarFire. Richard is Robin. Victor (not in this chapter) is Cyborg and Garfield is BeastBoy. I'm not positive on the character's real names so if I made a mistake correct me. And yes the blonde girl in the fast food place was Terra._

_This is AU, because I think the actual plot of the show is too dramatic and angst-y. _

_Congratulations to all or any of you who caught the old All That line in there. Even if I changed the name from Good Burger to Great Taco. - _


	2. Lillies, tacos and emeralds

"It's not that I don't..._like_ you. It's that I can't deal with a serious relationship right now. You see-"

The boy sighed and hung his head. He'd heard every rejection there was, and this one was typical. He gazed at the small flower in his hands.

It was a white lily, slightly wilted. He had taken it from his neighbor's garden, which had been fairly easy since he was the one tending it while the old man had gone to his cousin's wedding.

"-I hope you can understand. After all, it'd be cool if we were still friends, right?"

The boy looked up into the girl's eyes before turning his back on her and walking away. His old sneakers made the dust rise up from the dirt that hung around everywhere in this tired town.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just walk away! I still want us to be friends...just not _those_ kind of friends, okay!"

The boy waved his dark hand in the direction of the girl and mumbling a few rude words. The girl stood in front of the tiny shopping market while watching the boy walk down the sidewalk to his house.

He held his head high, even though he had just been turned down. His black hair was short and barely even there. He had a broad figure, like a football player, with wide shoulders and a thick neck. But that wasn't anything special in this town. The girls of this town wanted slim, almost feminine men like the ones in the movies.

That was why the boy, who was handsome in a manly way, would never find a girl in this town. He was just like the other boys who were sports, in the town.

"Can't we be friends? Please?"

The boy looked back with his dark eyes, a smile on his broad lips.

"I already have four friends. Why do I need anymore?"

The girl just looked at him with a hanging mouth.

WVWVWVWVWVW

_How lo----ng, how long must we sing this song?..._

Raven scribbled a few more notes down on the paper. She bit her lip as she tried to focus on the upcoming exam but replaying that line over and over in her head. She gave up trying to contain in her head and allowed herself to sing it just under her breath.

"How lo—ng, how long must we sing this-"

"Hey, pretty Raven."

Raven nearly jumped out of her skin as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She went rigid when she realized who it belonged to. The girl glanced up to make sure it was who she thought it was.

_Yup...the moron. Is he following me or what?_

With that the girl shook herself free from his grip and gathered her notes. She found it irritating that he just stood there, looking at her. She also didn't like the look on the librarian's face.

"Not gonna even say hi to your old friend?"

"I was trying to get prepared for tomorrow, _Victor_."

The boy mentally cringed as she used his full name. Not even his parents did that any more. Of course, they never had. But at least they stopped calling him Vicky. That was just embarrassing.

"Aw, come on. We're friends, right?"

"Yes, we are, Vic!"

Raven and the boy turned at the sound of Kory's familiar bubbly voice behind them. The librarian looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. He started to head in their direction as Vic noticed.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get going," Vic lowers his voice, "Mr. Slick's coming over to teach us a lesson."

Kory happily took Raven's and Vic's arms in her own and waltzed out of the dark library. In the process, Victor had managed to forget his lily inside the book Raven had been trying to research out of.

WVWVWVWVWVW

Raven was sitting, unhappily might I add, in the back of Robin's truck. Robin, or Richard, was driving with Kory squeezed right next to him, nestled under his arm. Even though he was shorter than her and had trouble reaching up to her shoulders while still driving, leading Kory to slouch down. Vic was sitting in the window seat talking about the newest game console that was to come out.

"I'm telling you, it's going to change the gaming world as we know it!"

Since the three seats in the front were taken, Raven was in the back. The others had insisted that she would be able to squeeze in, but being in a rather foul mood, the girl had declined and sat in the back. The wind was whipping her hair around along with the sawdust resting in the back of the truck.

Robin had explained that the sawdust was from his last job. The person who hired him had wanted a truck-ful of the stuff but had decided to cancel the job at the last second. Leaving the ebony haired boy with a truckload of sawdust no one wanted and empty pockets.

The four were going into town to check out if there was anything new. Then maybe go for some food and then the park. If they were lucky there would be a new movie that they could see. Even if there was, however, Raven and Vic would have to sit separate from the two others. Seeing as how Robin and Kory would be more interested in each other than the movie and it just disgusted the rest of the group.

"Yo, stop here! I'm half starved."

"You just ate that bag of chips and those crackers. How can you still be hungry?"

Raven had always eaten lightly, and didn't much like the taste of most chips.

"For one, I haven't had any meat today. Two, there was only half of that bag left. And three, the crackers were stale and smelled like old cheese."

_No point in arguing with him. We're already here._

The pale girl looked up at the happy, dancing taco that had the words, Great Taco in flashing lights under it. She had been here a few days ago and hadn't reacted well to the spicy-ness of the taco she had ordered.

She remembered the conversation with Kory about how she got together with Robin after months of flirting.

The friends got out of the truck and walked in while talking about the exam the next day. Even though Kory wouldn't be taking it because she wasn't in that class at all.

"Okay, who's going to go order?"

They looked at each other before slapping their noses. Raven happened to be the last to touch hers. She usually was, Kory had perfected the method after she kept losing the first few times she had done it, Robin had quick reflexes and Vic had been slapping his nose since he was in kindergarten.

Raven's posse shouted out their orders before retreating to a window booth covered in bright orange pleather. She walked up to the counter and noticed that it was the same boy who she had given her order to before. This time he was giving her his full attention.

"Welcome to-"

"I'm going to order then sit down and eat. I don't need you to spout your slogan at me to earn money."

The girl gave her order then stood by and waited.

WVWVWVWVWVW

_The nerve of this chick. I should spit in her drink or have Barb and Andrew put tofu in the taco's instead of beef. That would teach her._

_And probably lose me this job._

The green eyed boy waited for the order to come. There weren't any other people in his line so he was able to just watch the girl.

She stood by with arms crossed over her black shirt covered chest. The boy dismissed the thoughts that came with looking in that particular area. She was unquestionably angry...

"Excuse me? Mind not staring at me?"

He realized he had drifted off. He tended to do that every once in awhile. He liked to make up stories for random people he saw.

_This girl probably goes around glaring at people for no reason except that she hates everyone. Well she sure hasn't made me admire her for her-_

"Did you hear me? I can sue for harassment..."

The boy finally focused on the girl across from him. He realized that he had let his eyes rest at where her hands had been previously crossed. **Previously**.

"Umm..."

"Order up! Number 7!"

The girl took the trays and stomped off to her table. She sat by a boy with her back to the counter, two people sat opposite her.

_Good thing Andrew got her order up when he did. What was I supposed to say after that? Oops, sorry I was staring at your rack_ _because I was thinking how stupid you are? Oh, you're just so attractive when you're verbally abusing me? You're the hottest girl that has come in today?_

The boy had to laugh at the last one. Hot? The girl was anything but.

He had gone on plenty of first dates, but only a few second dates. Third dates were even fewer and fourth dates were out of the question.

With the girl's return, though, the boy remembered what she had said the last time she was here. And how it had bothered him that night and the next day even though he had forgotten the girl who had said it by then. Now he could remember and he realized he had never looked up what fate meant.

WVWVWVWVWVW

Raven hadn't mentioned her encounter with the boy the emerald eyes. She was too embarrassed and mortified by it. No doubt that would give Vic and maybe her other friends ground to further embarrass her.

_Can't let that happen. Unless it's fate. But it's not._

She was supposed to be listening to Robin explain how the best way to study was. Vic was slouching and picking his ear and examining what came out.

"So anyway, that reminds me...Kory and you haven't met BB."

The comment was directed at Raven without using her nickname. Which was an amazement in itself. She shook her head to mean that no, she hadn't met the person Vic was talking about.

"Oh well, me, Rob and BB were going to hang out at the arcade tomorrow. You girls can come and meet him. He's decent."

Robin let out a snort as he heard Vic say the part about the girls meeting them at the arcade. How were they supposed to _meet_ them if the only decent arcade was half an hour away in a different town? Especially since they didn't have a car. Plus, the girls weren't ones who particularly enjoyed video games.

"Sorry to say it but-"

"Me and Raven would love to meet your friend!"

Robin chose to interject, "We can't all fit in the truck. And you two don't have a car."

"BB does."

"It's a moped."

Vic waved his hand and closed his hand. He didn't seem to think much of the information.

"One of us will ride with him and the rest will ride in the truck. It'll have to be either you or one of the girls. I'm too big to ride that thing."

"I'm the only one to drive the truck."

"I will be happy to ride with this new friend," Kory beamed as she clasped her hands together.

Robin thought about exactly what that could mean. His Kory would be riding alone with BB, their bodies pressed together with nothing but themselves to interrupt. No, that would not do.

"Uh, wouldn't you rather ride with me Kory? It'd be more comfortable?"

"But, what about this BB?"

"Well, uh..."

"He means he'd be too jealous with you alone with his friend. Right?"

"Right, Raven."

Vic finally jumped in again and opened his eyes to stare at Robin with his arm around Kory. Then he looked at his empty wrappers. Then he switched his gaze to Raven, sipping her soda. He grinned.

"I guess it's you then, pretty Raven. I'm sure you and BB will hit it off real quick."

"No, thank you. I'll ride in the back like usual."

"Okay..."

Vic exchanged a knowing smile with Robin. Then shrugged his shoulders as if he truly didn't care.

"Come on, let's go see how much dirt we can kick up," He glanced back, "I bet I can beat you, Rob!"

"You're on!"

WVWVWVWVWVW

**Update...I changed kismet to fate. Thanks Elihu for correcting me.** **Please humor me when the boy wonders what fate is. I know most people do know what it is but let's just say he doesn't know the **_true_** meaning of it.**

_Well...this has been amazing. Another chapter in less than a week. Understand, that it usually takes me forever to write a new chapter. And I thought this would be a much harder fic to write than any of my other ones. I guess I was wrong. This morning I thought I was stuck but I got inspired after reading both "Beast" by Ikustioa and "Forever Mine" by Aine of Knockaine. I absolutely love those stories._

_Thanks for being my first reviewer Dave! I'm never know where my writing is going when I start it, but it turns out in the end. As you (hopefully) guessed, Victor was the boy in the car. Which is really Cyborg except not a cyborg. I'm not too sure how old they are. I couldn't imagine Raven with parents so she's living alone yet I mentioned Vic's parent's. I'd imagine that they're still in high school but not living with parents. I guess that's where artistic license comes in, eh?_

_BB is finally coming in. But perhaps he was here all along? Hmm..._

_Anyways, my best friend is moving away. Which isn't too bad because she'll still be in the same town and school but I won't be able to walk to her house anymore. And no more going to her house just to go swimming in her huge pool. Heh heh..._

_Here comes the end...BOOM!_


	3. The goddess of Love

"_Little girls get in trouble...Add some boys and you get double."_

"_I heard you the first time."_

"_Why?"_

"_When?"_

"_I remember the night of the fire."_

"_I remember when you were asleep."_

"_Forgetting yourself is half the fun."_

"_Twirl and dance the night away...When the day comes down you will lay."_

"_And every night the twelve princesses would sneak out and in the morning their shoes would be worn through."_

"_I mistook you for a moth."_

"_Cape."_

"_Why?"_

"_Remember him?"_

"_You do, don't you?"_

"_When the evil stepmother saw it was Snow White getting married, she squeezed the rose and it's poisoned thorns dug into her flesh."_

"_...And when the daylight fades._

"_Kill me or leave me alone...I am no one's king anymore."_

"_You butchered them."_

"_Everyone loved you."_

"_White as snow, red as blood and black as ebony."_

"_Crunch went your feet in the snow."_

"_Dead...all of them."_

"_Can't you remember?"_

"_I beg you."_

"_She was no bigger than my thumb."_

"_The midnight hour."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'll tell you a secret..."_

"_And this man had seven wives."_

"_There once was a bear from Peru."_

"_You mustn't tell anyone..."_

"_A man lived many years trying to die, when he tried to live he died."_

"_The saints."_

"_This is all just..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Remember!"_

"_Live or die...is there something in between?"_

"_Fate."_

Violet eyes snapped open. Raven pushed away from her bed and ran a hand through her hair. The girl panted a bit from the strange dream. She had a strong urge to call her mother and just cry into the phone.

But it was an ungodly hour, and her mother needed her sleep since she was still recovering from depression. Raven hadn't been there when her mom had slowly deteriorated into a pathetic self.

The girl's father had been violent, but good natured when it came to his family. He had died in a freak accident.

While he was driving home from work, a plane flew above him. A small piece of metal broke away from the plane and went straight through the roof of the car and into his skull. It killed him instantly.

After that, Raven, who had been small, clung to her mother. This gave her mother a sense of responsibility that kept her together.

When the girl eventually left home to seek her fate, her mother lost her responsibility. She had eventually gone to a doctor, though. She was diagnosed and assigned a social worker to help her. She had also been given a pygmy goat to take of.

Raven missed her mother, but she would live strong for her.

_Guess there's not going to be any sleeping tonight._

So little Raven got up and headed to the kitchen where she looked around for a bag of tea. Once she had found one, made her tea and sat down in her tiny living/dining room. She just sat sipping her tea in the dark for a few minutes.

_Everything's so quiet. I wonder if I'll pass the exam. I've been preparing and cramming. I wonder if Vic will force me to ride with his friend. What will I do if they drive off and leave me to ride with the guy? Walk home? Video games have never been my thing._

Raven looked up as she heard a faint crash from the front of the house. She set her cup on a counter in the kitchen and crept to look out the front window.

There was a tiny kitten on the front lawn. It had somehow gotten into the recycle bin with all the empty tin cans and was trying to get out by mewing loudly. The girl sighed and walked out to it. She proceeded to pick it up and carry it into the house.

Once there, Raven turned on a light and took a good look at the kitten. It was a soft grey color with a white belly, paws and had a stripe of white in the midst of it's face. It was a short hair with big greenish-yellow eyes.

"Let's see if you're a boy or a girl..."

Raven flipped the kitten over in her palm and saw it was girl. It had a strange bob tail that was the same soft grey.

_I wonder what she was doing here, alone?_

"Guess you need a name, huh?"

She took at the kitten who started to rub her head against the girl's grey hand.

"Hmm...You do seem to have a lot of love. Maybe I should name you Aphrodite?...Too long. How about, Venus?"

The kitten continued to rub her hand without noticing the girl talk.

"Venus it is."

Raven fed the kitten some milk and decided to try sleeping again. Venus was well ahead of her.

_How weird...Seems that animals really do come and help you._

WVWVWVWVWVW

"Booyah! I passed!"

"Yeah, me too. How about you, Raven?"

The girl in question was leaning against the wall. Her head was down and her shoulders were shaking. The boys looked at each other and quickly got scared. Vic reached towards the girl.

"Uh, Rav-"

Raven lifted her head and started laughing. Full out, loud laughing. The boys were even more bewildered and just shook their heads.

"She finally lost it."

She waved a hand at them and covered her mouth with the other. Once she had regained herself she turned to go down the hall with a smile on her lips. The boys were following her but stopped as she turned back to them.

"Oh by the way. I can't come today. I have some stuff to do at home. So sorry."

Vic's face fell.

_But I already told BB that she was coming with him._

"But...but you never had stuff to do before!"

She just waved and jogged down the hall. Her tiny pony tail waved good bye to the pair.

"We've gotta get her back for this."

"Any ideas?"

Vic smiled wickedly and turned around to head off the opposite way the girl had gone. Robin followed his lead.

"I've only got one. As long as BB cooperates."

WVWVWVWVWVW

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, she really likes you. Told me herself." The boy talked from inside the pickup. His dark lips spread wide over his pale teeth.

"But...I've never even seen her before. Or at least, I don't think I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get up there and say the words I told you."

The smaller boy looked back inside the truck and frowned. Everyone seemed to know something he didn't.

_Well...I can't just run away when I'm in front of the house, can I? Actually, I can._

He sighed and marched to the dark green door with the plain knocker instead of a doorbell.

_No, wait, there's the doorbell._

And there it was. With a wasp sitting on it lazily. Seemingly waiting for someone to just try and press the haunted button.

The boy inhaled deeply and reached for the knocker instead. He knocked three times. Waited. Knocked seven times. Waited. Prepared to knock eleven times.

The door opened slowly. The two on opposite sides of the door froze.

WVWVWVWVWVW

Raven hadn't forgotten Venus was in her arms. She just pushed the thought behind this new one.

It was the boy from the Great Taco. And behind him was the pickup, with her former friend, Vic. Robin was there too, but Raven didn't quite know him well enough to say she was his friend.

Venus started to wriggle and meow in the girl's tightening grip.

"Uh...I was set up."

_Intelligent little man. I do so covet your_ _mind._

"Excuse me."

She shut the door and walked to sit on her couch with Venus. The kitten curled up into a ball and started to doze.

The boy was still standing in front of the closed door. The two other boys decided that they'd meet their friend at the arcade after picking up Kori. So they drove off.

"Don't forget to bring Raven, _Garfield_. I know she likes you."

The girl heard them from inside. She knew the couch could be seen from the front window by the door. So the boy could probably see her just sitting there, ignoring him. She was hoping he would get a clue and leave before she had to actually go and _tell_ him that he should go.

There was a tap on the window. Raven clicked on the tiny tv and switched to some random channel.

"Hello? I can see you!"

The girl just sat, completely relaxed by the little bundle of love. She noticed she was watching Oprah. One with those two British girls who searched for women with bad fashion and redid their look. In a very rude way.

_They wrote a book? Don't they know that people hate them?_

"Why did those chicks rip that lady's pants off?"

She almost responded to that. But, no worries, she didn't. She hadn't known he could see the screen from there. Especially since it was such a small screen.

"They really like to overdo stuff..."

_Maybe I should humor him? _

"Of course, they _are_ British."

WVWVWVWVWVW

_Yo. This last bit wasn't supposed to offend British folks out there. I was just writing about an Oprah I saw a couple days ago with the weird make-over chicks. Needless to say, I wasn't impressed with their style._

_Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Venus. A real life cat that lives with my friend. She's nothing like Raven's Venus which I modeled after my own cats. The real Venus was named after Venus Williams and she's a long hair. She's dark grey and black but the eyes are about right. She has big paws. She can be really evil, but she loves attention. Whenever I go to my friend's house (which is often) she comes to me and demands I give her attention. And occasionally she'll attack me._

_The reason I dedicate this chapter to Venus is because my friend can't find her. As in Venus either ran away or got lost. She's an indoor cat and stays close to home. She got caught outside in a thunder storm and no one has seen her since. And we're worried because my friend had her boy kitty (a real fighter) get killed by her neighbor's dogs earlier this year. And they don't exactly trust their neighbors to tell them if their dogs killed Venus or not. They're the kind of neighbor that would throw her into the garbage can and tell her that they hadn't seen Venus. Or she might have been ran over or lost or anything. By the way, their other cat was named Damien and he was so sweet and mellow. Didn't mind dogs or anything._

_So I shall end this before it becomes overly long. And, yes, I know pathetic to post this in a fanfic, right? But it shows I care...I hope. I suppose it's all just fate. _


End file.
